Kisah Kasih Asmara
by hanaberojapan
Summary: Sesosok gadis manis yang cuek dan gila makan, memiliki pacar super duper ganteng dan perhatian. Keberuntungannya tidak sampai di sana saja, pertemuan dengan sesosok lelaki imut membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna! Inilah kisah-kasih penuh perjuangan mereka untuk memperebutkan sang putri!


"Selamat pagi, Matsuri!" Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu tersenyum lebar—lalu melambai ke arah sosok yang ia sapa. Kaki mulus miliknya berlari pelan mendekati gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk santai dengan pagar pembatas sebagai sandarannya.

Matsuri mengerjap bingung mendapati juniornya itu sedang berkeliaran di atas atap sekolah. Bukannya seharusnya ia belajar manis di kelas? Pasalnya, sekarang belum istirahat dan baru memasuki mata pelajaran kedua. Tidak seperti Matsuri yang sudah kelas tiga—dan lulus beberapa hari lalu, Matsuri memang sudah diliburkan. Hanya saja ia tetap hadir ke sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa masalah.

"Loh? Sedang apa di sini, Sakura-chan? Bukannya anak kelas dua sedang belajar?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku bolos, soalnya jijik melihat wajah ularnya itu." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan gaya seolah mencekik gurunya, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu terkikik geli.

"Pelajaran Oro-sensei, ya? Sakura-chan memang seperti itu. Selalu bebas, senang ya jadi Sakura-chan." Ucap Matsuri sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut—terkandung sedikit iri. Matsuri dari dahulu selalu dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang taat aturan, membuat dirinya kaku dan membosankan. Terbukti dari masa SMA-nya yang tidak berwarna. Mereka hanya berteman dengannya jika butuh bantuan saja. Berbeda dari gadis merah muda ini, ialah yang tulus menjadi temannya—walau tidak dekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong tidak takut dengan Uchiha-san?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah kutipu men—"

—**BRAK! **

Pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya akses keluar masuk di daerah atap itu terbanting keras, membuat Matsuri terlonjak kaget—sedangkan Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin, sosok yang ia takutkan kini sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah sangar.

_Oh, no!_

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan bolos loh? Hanya saja tadi aku tersesat pas jalan mau ke toilet dan malah nyasar di—"

Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah diseret oleh Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ingin lolos dari Uchiha, Sakura? Rada mustahil untukmu, lagipula kau itu sudah kelas dua, bagaimana bisa nyasar di sekolah sendiri—ditambah sekolah itu tidak memiliki gedung luas seperti sekolah di opera sabun yang selalu ditonton ibumu itu!

"MATSURI! TIDAK! TOLONG!" Lolongan dari gadis berambut merah muda itu membahana di sekolah itu.

"Selamat berjuang, Sakura-chan." Matsuri terkikik geli sambil melambai ke arah pasangan itu.

.

.

.

**Kisah Kasih Asmara**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hanabero Japan. Warning; Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Tubuhnya lemas dan energinya serasa diserap. Ia tidak yakin keadaan otaknya baik-baik saja saat ini. Dua pelajaran Oro-sensei dan ditambah dua jam pelajaran lagi dari Gai-sensei membuat otaknya hampir meledak. Gadis itu tipe yang tidak menyukai kekangan dan hal-hal membosankan, maka ketika menghadapi dua guru aneh bin ajaib dalam satu hari secara sekaligus membuat gadis itu bertingkah seolah mendapatkan ujian berat dari Tuhan.

"Nggak ada cowok yang mau sama kau, kalau masih mangap-mangap begitu." Gadis berambut pirang itu mengetok kepala Sakura menggunakan sumpitnya. Mereka sekarang berada di dalam kelas dengan empat meja yang didempetkan menjadi satu. Di sana Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata tampak menikmati bekalnya, sedangkan Sakura yang hanya sibuk lemas-lemasan.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. "Sa… Sakura-chan? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Ia tidak apa-apa. Palingan pas suaminya datang dia bakal semangat lagi." Ucap Tenten dengan mulut yang penuh onigiri dan udang goreng tepung.

Sakura menenggakkan kepalanya—bersiap menyanggah fitnah yang dikatakan Tenten. Namun aktivitas itu terhenti karena tepukan di kepala merah mudanya. Refleks, gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Panjang umur. Baru aja dibicarain, mahluknya sudah datang." Tenten menyahut, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan sahabat dari Sakura itu.

"Nih. Sori aku telat. Sesudah ini aku ada kegiatan OSIS, jadi tidak bisa temani kau. Sudah, aku pergi dulu!" Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik putih besar sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar menggenggam plastik itu, dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan segala macam makanan yang ia dapat dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Woah, keren. Pangeran Konoha itu emang selalu perhatian banget sama kamu, ya." Mata Ino berbinar menatap setiap jenis makanan yang Sakura keluarkan dari kantong plastik itu. Isinya jelas berbeda jauh dari bekal milik mereka yang hanya berisi lauk pauk sederhana.

Di kantong itu terdapat sushi, sup miso, gyoza, ayam teriyaki, beberapa jamur matsutake panggang, yakisoba, umeboshi, mochi, puding cokelat, pai buah, potongan melon beserta puluhan stoberi segar yang disusun rapi, dan dua kotak susu.

"Walaupun sudah beratus kali melihat kamu makan dengan porsi segini, tetap saja membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa perutmu bisa menampung makanan yang segitu banyaknya?" Ucap Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Dan meskipun makan porsi orang sumo, badannya tetap ideal!" Kini Ino berteriak histeris menatap kelebihan gadis yang satu itu. Benar juga, Sakura tidak pernah gemuk.

"Hmm… Nanti pai buahnya aku bagi, kok." Sakura mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas sambil menikmati ayam teriyaki miliknya.

Ino memandang horror pai buah yang dibuat berdiameter dua puluh lima centimeter itu. Gila! Pantas aja Sasuke selalu membawa plastik ukuran besar—bukannya kotak bento manis yang diikat oleh kain warna-warni. Jawabannya bukannya Sasuke malu untuk membawanya; TAPI MANA MUAT!

Gadis pirang berkucir satu itu menghela nafasnya. "Uchiha Corp bisa bangkrut lama-lama kalau begini."

"Lebay, ah. Sasuke kan kaya. Bisa beli apa aja." Sahut Tenten santai sambil menikmati pai buah dari Sakura. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa—berbeda dari yang pernah ia cicipi di toko kue. Entah mengapa, pai itu memiliki rasa yang luar biasa menyegarkan.

"Hm… Jadi pengen sus _limited edition_ di toko sebelah." Sakura ngiler membayangkan rasa sus yang katanya terbaik sekaligus termahal se-Jepang itu. Konon katanya sus itu hanya diproduksi seratus buah setahun.

"Jangan pikir makan mulu, Jidat! Tapi! Benar juga! Sasuke bisa membeli semuanya! Termasuk dirimu!" Ino berdiri tegak, menunjuk Sakura yang kebingungan dengan mulut penuh terisi sushi salmon. "Sasuke pasti membelimu! Pantas kau tidak punya pacar selama ini! Ha! Aku memang pintar!" Ino berteriak menggebu-gebu sambil menepuk dadanya. Mengundang jutaan tanya dari siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"I-Ino-chan. Ja… Jangan begitu." Hinata menengahkan, menuntun Ino untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau gila, Ino." Sakura mendesis, kembali menikmati potongan sushi—kali ini berisi kepiting. Tangannya yang menggenggam sumpit ia kibaskan pelan. Sakura lalu menjumput sepotong gyoza dan melahap masakan itu dengan cepat.

"L-lalu ada orang yang ingin Sa… Saku-chan jadiin pacar?" Tanya Hinata perlahan. Dan langsung diancungi jempol oleh Ino.

_Good job, Hinata_!

"Hmm…" Gumam Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. "Merepotkan. Aku tidak mau menjadi Ino yang sampai ingus-ingusan nangis ketika putus dari Sai."

Ino menggebrak meja. "AKU TIDAK INGUSAN! DAN! MANA BISA BEGITU! Cinta di masa SMA adalah pengukur kebahagiaan di masa depan, Sakura! Kau tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja! Aku, sebagai sahabat tercantikmu—" Hinata dan Tenten sweatdrop. "—akan menolongmu! Gini aja, siapa sekarang lelaki terpenting bagimu? Selain ayahmu!"

"Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tatapan gadis itu jelas tidak menunjukkan ketertarikkan apapun mengenai ceramah sahabatnya yang tercantik—katanya sih, gitu.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Ino berbinar senang. "Berarti kau cinta sama Sasuke! Pacaran aja!"

Hening sejenak.

Sakura dengan gerakan pelan meraih kotak susu yang berada di atas mejanya. _Sluurrppp._

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk menghisap susu melalui sedotan itu.

_Slurrrrppp._ Mereka masih menunggu.

_Sluurp! Slurp!_ Titik keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori mereka.

"Loh, aku tidak bilang ya? Aku kan udah pacaran ama Sasuke."

Loh? Loh? Loh?

_Slurrp. _Sakura kembali menyeruput susunya dengan wajah polos nan tak berdosa.

"AAAAAAAA!" Dan lagi-lagi Ino berteriak histeris.

…..

"Kau mengatakan tidak tertarik menjadikan orang jadi pacar!"

"Eh, tapi kan Sasuke yang nembak aku, jadi aku terima aja. Tapi aku nggak ada niat nembak orang lain kok."

_Baka!_

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau benjol karena itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap datar tonjolan merah di dahi kekasihnya. Sakura menggangguk pelan, lalu mengusap benjol yang ia dapat dari hasil tinjuan Ino.

"Entah apa yang membuat ia marah." Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng sambil menghembuskan nafasnya—seolah ia tidak bersalah. Uh, sepertinya sikap masa bodahmu itu harus dihapuskan, Sakura. "Kau pulang saja dulu, aku ada urusan." Sakura melambai ke arah Sasuke.

Sedangkan lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya, urusan apa? Tumben banget gadisnya itu mau berlama-lama di sekolah. "Ada apa?"

"Klub karate. Sudah, kau pulang saja sana. Nggak usah di sini lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir. Sasuke membeku, eh… kok kayak ngusir ayam? Sasuke itu pacarnya kan?

Namun, pengalaman dua belas tahun bersama Sakura membuatnya maklum. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut. Walaupun ia ingin pulang bersama, dan khawatir kalau Sakura pulang sendiri, tetap saja perintah putri itu tidak bisa dibantah. Lagipula ia cukup percaya Sakura bisa membuat tumbang preman yang berani mengganggunya.

"Aku pulang, ya." Sasuke berbisik, sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, menatap Sasuke santai. Sama sekali tidak merona—maupun berdebar ketika dicium Sasuke. Kata cewek itu sih nggak ada yang spesial dari ciuman. Cuma nyentuhin bibir doang. Dia juga melakukan itu setiap hari sama makanannya kok. Dasar gadis aneh kurang perasaan.

"Hati-hati." Bisik Sakura, kemudian ia berbalik menuju ruangan di sisi kanan gerbang utama sekolah—tempat klub karate berada.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditinggal merona merah menerima bisikan maut itu. Soalnya mereka berdiri cukup dekat, sehingga Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura di telinganya. AH! Kok malah dia yang berdebar sih?

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuju supir yang sudah menunggu di samping mobil mewah hitam.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menyelusuri lorong di sekolahnya itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, membuat sekolah ini menjadi sepi sekaligus berubah menyeramkan. Murid lain sudah dipulangkan sejak empat jam yang lalu. Berbeda dengan anak karate yang akan menghadapi pertandingan, mereka sibuk mempersiapkan diri, berlatih berjam-jam lebih lama dari biasanya.

Dan klub itu baru dibubarkan sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Membuat mereka bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Berbeda dari mereka yang berjalan ke arah gerbang, Sakura berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya, menuju masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ia berniat mengambil buku yang ketinggalan di kelas. Ups, bukan karena dia rajin loh, tapi karena itu buku milik Tenten. Bisa-bisa Sakura dibunuh jika buku itu hilang.

Ketika ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena telah mendapatkan buku itu dan melangkah ringan untuk segera pulang—ia melihat seorang gadis dengan wajah imut yang tengah dikeroyok oleh tiga orang kakak kelas di belakang kebun sekolah melalui jendela kelasnya. Naluri kepahlawanan seketika bangkit dalam dirinya, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kawanan preman bodoh itu.

"Hoi, botak!" Sakura berteriak lantang pada salah satu preman itu. Ia telah berdiri di taman belakang sekolah, tanpa nafas yang memburu sedikitpun. Wajahnya pun terlihat santai. Berterima kasihlah pada latihan yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Grr! Jangan sok pahlawan!" Sosok botak itu menggeram, lalu melayangkan tinju ke arah Sakura yang dengan cepat ia tangkis.

"Kau boleh juga. Aku paling suka dengan gadis liar sepertimu itu." Preman itu mencoba meraba tubuh Sakura, tapi sayang sekali. Dengan kekuatan kingkong, gadis itu menendang selangkangan sang lelaki.

"Sayang. Aku tidak suka pria lemah." Sakura mendecih pelan pada si botak yang sudah tumbang, lalu menatap tajam dua preman yang lainnya. Mereka bergidik—lalu lari terbirit, meninggalkan si botak yang sudah pingsan.

"Hufh… Hanya segerombolan banci." Sakura mendengus, lalu berjalan menuju gadis yang tengah menatapnya bingung itu.

Sakura mengambil saputangan dari sakunya dan mengelap darah yang mengucur dari pelipis gadis itu. Heran, preman bodoh itu tega menyakiti gadis manis ini. Kalau Sakura yang jadi premannya sih, pasti _-piiiiiiip-_ dulu—eh!?

"Terima kasih, kak. Namaku Sasori." Gadis itu berbisik lemah, karena tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis saat melawan preman tadi.

"Hah? Sasori? Seperti nama laki-laki saja!" Ucap Sakura sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sedangkan Sasori melongo. Eh, tunggu dulu… jangan bilang kalau dia itu lelaki! Sakura menatap dada milik Sasori. Rata! Kyaa… Kok ada lelaki semanis ini sih?

Sakura mengira ia gadis dari klub drama yang sedang berperan menjadi lelaki.

"Sudahlah. Memang banyak yang menyangkaku perempuan kok." Sasori menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum manis sekali. "Terima kasih, ya."

Sakura menggangguk pelan dengan bola mata kosong. Masih syok rupanya.

"Emm… Aku tau ini tidak bisa membalas jasamu, tapi anggap saja ini sebagai uang mukanya." Sasori mengambil tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plastik putih berisi kue kering berbagai bentuk; ada petak, hati, bintang, bulat, dan beruang. Lalu bagian atas plastik itu diikat pita merah. Sederhana, tapi manis.

"Dimakan, ya." Sasori menyerahkan kue itu pada Sakura.

"HEI, ITU MEREKA!" Teriakan kasar mengganggu acara mereka, Sakura melotot tajam, namun tatapan itu luntur ketika melihat puluhan preman yang tampak berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah sangar.

Walaupun ia jago karate, tapi tetap saja jumlah mereka tidak sebanding! Lagipula mereka membawa alat tajam. Hiii… bisa-bisa Sakura tinggal nama sebelum bisa menikmati kue kering dari Sasori ini. Ngomong-ngomong kue, jadi lapar.

Tunggu! Sekarang bukan untuk itu, Sakura! Preman sudah makin mendekat.

"SASORI! LARIIIIII!"

"YAAA!"

"WOII! TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI!"

.

.

_Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? Apakah mereka selamat atau tidak? _

.

.

_Tapi mereka bakal selamat kok, kan fic ini nggak mengandung unsur angst, lagipula kalo mereka mati, fic ini tamat dong. _

.

.

_Eh, kok malah ngasih tau? _ _Pokoknya kalo pun kalian tau mereka bakal selamat, tetap nunggu lanjutan fic ini yaaa. _

.

**To Be Continued**

Hufh… APA INI! Alurnya kacau banget ya? Maklum dong~ Maklum! :D #apanya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau atau ngadain lomba gambar anime gak? Soalnya aku lagi bokek nih, dan keterampilanku terbatas :v #plak #apaan

Oh, ya! Mohon masukkannya ya. (pengennya sih pujian) #ngarep

Review dong! Lanjut atau nggak nih?

Kalau nggak ada review aku nggak bakalan lanjut! (boong kok ;p)


End file.
